1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to indicating instruments and, more particularly, to an indicator having a pointer movable relative to scale indicia on a dial having a translucent section which is illuminated by light upon the occurrence of a specific measured condition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art indicators having a translucent dial section adapted to be illuminated upon the occurrence of a specific measured condition are highly desirable due to the warning signal provided by illumination of such translucent sections. Such prior art indicators have conventionally utilized a cover plate mounted on the shaft of the pointer such that the cover plate is movable between the translucent section and a source of light and permits the light to pass to the translucent section upon the occurrence of the specific measured condition. Such indicators have the disadvantage of being of substantially large volume due to the relatively large maximum diameter of the cover plate. Attempts to overcome this disadvantage by the use of photoconductors have resulted in a decreased structural volume; however, the use of photoconductors results in an increase in the number of required elements and therefore has the disadvantages of rendering the assembly of such indicators more complex and increasing the production costs thereof.